The present invention relates to a system for hanging elevator pads against a wall of an elevator cab and more particularly to an elevator pad hanging system which will prevent the unauthorized removal of an elevator pad from an elevator cab wall.
As shown in FIG. 1, elevator pads 10 are traditionally used to cover walls of an elevator cab 12 in order to prevent scratching of the walls when large or heavy objects are moved into the cab. These pads are generally held by a row of hooks which are screwed into the elevator wall. One type of hook 14, which is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, includes a single groove into which a loop in the elevator pad is hooked. A problem with the use of the hooks 14 are that the elevator pads 10 are bulky and are likely to come loose and fall off the hooks. In addition, these pads 10 are generally used in public elevators, and on occasion such pads are stolen.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an elevator pad hanging system which will securely hang elevator pads against the walls of an elevator cab.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elevator pad hanging system that will prevent the theft of the elevator pads.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an elevator pad hanging system that is inexpensive to manufacture and which securely holds elevator pads having loops of standard sizes.